<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit Season by Cuora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886222">Rabbit Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora'>Cuora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Allusions to Stalking, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Chases, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Degradation, Dom/sub, Elements of Mindbreak, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, FaceFucking, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Humor, Injury, Kink Negotiation, Mindbreak, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Prey Reader, Public Sex, Rabbit Imagery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Defense, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shenanigans, Showers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, Timeskip, Torn Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as one of my betas put it LMAO, assertive Reader, if you see me messing with the tags later look i'm doing my best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their extremely sweet and docile reputation, rabbits are actually quite vicious creatures when they feel threatened. Due to their instincts as prey animal, they have been known to be quite aggressive and violent when mishandled or provoked, willing to bite, scratch, and kick to escape their would-be predators.</p><p>However, this predator is not so easily deterred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Open Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>CW: Consensual non-consent, allusions/references to stalking, choking, mentions of blood and injury, light violence.</b>
</p><p>This is definitely different from my other works, so I hope you still enjoy it if this is your type of thing! Please proceed with caution if you aren't sure, but I do promise that this piece has a happy ending.</p><p>For clarity, this is post-timeskip. All characters featured are adults.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's open season, and you're the prey of choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started off like normal. You got up, washed up, had a nice breakfast, and left for work. A simple, regular day like any other. The only difference in your routine was the addition of a bright red handkerchief that sat upon your head. The vibrant fabric was tied neatly into a bow, with the two ends of the fabric standing up in the air proudly.</p><p>The new change in your look didn’t go unnoticed; your friends and coworkers were quick to remark on it, giving you little compliments here and there, saying it was a cute change in your look. One friend in particular said that you looked adorable, like a little rabbit, what with the two points of fabric resembling ears. Your eyes widened for a moment before you flashed them a megawatt smile and tilted your head, the bow swaying slightly with your motions.</p><p>“Ehe! You think so? Thank you!”</p><p>When you clocked out that day, you were abuzz with excitement to finally leave work. It had been a tough week, and you were looking forward to getting some drinks with your friends and letting loose a little for the weekend.</p><p>You returned home to spruce yourself up and change into something a bit cuter for the club. Turning from side to side, you gave yourself a once-over, posing in the mirror as you checked yourself out. </p><p>With a proud grin, you had to say you looked damn good in your ensemble: a white tank-top tucked into high-waisted black shorts, medium-size fishnet stockings layered under sporty black thigh highs with white stripes along the tops, the ensemble topped off with a striking pale cream and cherry-red baseball jacket to match the ribbon on your head. A little sporty, but definitely on the stylized and cute side.</p><p>Twirling one last time, you stopped and faced yourself in the mirror, shooting yourself a silly wink and smirk, complete with finger guns, and then readjusted the red handkerchief in your hair. You slipped on a pair of red high top sneakers to match the rest of your look and then practically bounded out the door.</p><p>You boarded the metro without a hitch, relieved to have caught your train in time. As it began to gently shift and move, you took your time trying to find a place to wait out the ride. However, as you navigated throughout the train car, you could feel people’s gazes on you. You internally shrugged, chalking it up to the flashier-than-normal outfit.</p><p>Determined not to let the stares of a few strangers cow you, you took a moment to breathe in and out, expelling all of the anxiety and doubt in you. You weren't about to let some randos on the train ruin your night out, and your practiced mantra of <em> “I’m cute, I’m fresh, I’m amazing, and I deserve to feel like it!” </em> played in your head on repeat, your ever-reliable spell to protect yourself from the judgmental looks of others.</p><p>Perhaps that is why you didn’t notice one set of eyes watching you particularly intently as you got up to to get off your stop, nor the fact that they followed you closely as you made your way to the little club your friends liked to gather at.</p><p>You remained oblivious to the persistent gaze that seemed to penetrate through the crowds of clubgoers, intent on watching your every move, every easy smirk and sweet laugh, every movement your throat made when you drank, every bit of exposed skin when your jacket slid off your shoulders as you danced with friends and pretty strangers that sought to get closer.</p><p>None of this crossed your mind while you laughed merrily at some comment one of your friends made, blissfully unaware of the eyes that zeroed in on your every movement and breath.</p><p>When the night finally came to a close, your friends all took turns drunkenly hugging and kissing you goodbye since you lived in the opposite direction of all of them. Your best friend, thoroughly drunk and rowdy, hugged you tight to her chest.</p><p>“You be careful on the way home now!” she commanded, voice slurred but still laced with  concern, “Yer—<em> hic!— </em>you’re such a lil’ cutie, and there’s a ton of perverted weirdos out there! You dunno what kinda freaks are out there!”</p><p>When you parted from her embrace, you flashed her a sweet smile that shone in the bright lights of the club signs. “Oh trust me, I know! But don’t worry!” You smiled confidently and flexed your right arm, clasping your left hand on your bicep while your other hand formed a sturdy fist in the air. “I can take care of myself!”</p><p>All of your friends cooed and whooped at your adorable display of confidence, and they all moved in for a group hug with you in the middle. Once you all separated, you made your way back to the subway station alone, ready to head home.</p><p>The train ride was fairly uneventful, though you did doze off and nearly miss your stop. As you descended onto the train platform, you idly thought to yourself that luck was on your side tonight.</p><p>
  <em> How ironic that thought would be. </em>
</p><p>The pleasantly cool air hit your flushed skin as you stepped out of the subway station, perfect weather for a nice nightly walk home. Still pleasantly buzzed and full of good energy from the club, you decided to take the scenic route home through the park to enjoy the city lights at night.</p><p>As you began to wander towards the park, the dark figure waiting by the corner of the subway station went unnoticed as it followed several paces behind you.</p><p>You hummed quietly to yourself as you followed the concrete path, walking at a leisurely pace. There was no real reason for you to hurry home, and you truly did believe in your heart of hearts that you could deal with whatever threat that came your way. </p><p>People may have underestimated you for your fairly diminutive stature, taking you to be easy pickings for bullying or harassment, but throughout your life you had proven them wrong every single time, not hesitating to bash back when provoked.</p><p>The only sounds in the still night air were your easy footsteps against the pavement and your quiet breathing. Feeling nice and floaty from the alcohol in your system, you swayed to and fro as you enjoyed your little nightly excursion.</p><p>Or at least, you were trying to. Up until now, you had been doing a good job ignoring the stares of the people around you, deciding that other people’s perceptions of you didn’t matter. For all you cared, they could look at you all damn night. But now, here in the park, you were supposed to be completely alone. </p><p>
  <em> So why was it that you still felt someone’s eyes on you? </em>
</p><p>You spared a quick glance around to survey your surroundings, and the only things you could see were the occasional streetlamp and some scattered trees and bushes. As far as you could tell, there wasn’t a single soul in the park with you, and yet you could feel someone’s gaze boring holes into the back of your head.</p><p>Unease settled in your heart and you decided to hasten your pace. A breeze blew by, and you couldn’t help but think that the wind was suddenly much chillier than before. The shadows seemed to stretch much longer than you remembered them to, and you began to walk a little faster to leave them behind.</p><p>Then, your journey was abruptly halted by the heavy feeling of a hand on your shoulder. You jolted at the sudden, unexpected touch, and you whipped your head around, shoulders and hands tensing and ready to fight. You’re about to strike whoever it is behind you, but you are met with a pair of hands holding themselves out to you, palms open and defensive.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, settle down there.” The voice speaking to you is low, comforting. You raise a brow at your sudden stroll companion, the wariness not leaving your face. “I’m not here for trouble.”</p><p>You’re not quite sure if you believe that, but you temper your expression into something neutral and polite, willing to humor the stranger for only as long as necessary.</p><p>“I—I see.” you manage to stammer out. Discomfort builds in your chest with every passing millisecond. You’re alone at night in the park with no one around except for this stranger, who is supposedly not here for trouble. The numbers don’t look promising to you. Even so, you push on. “May I help you with something?” Your words are cordial, but there is an undeniable edge of apprehension to them.</p><p>You take a moment to study the person before you; his grey sweatshirt has the hood up, but you can still make out an overall masculine-looking face with a sharp look to his dark, olive eyes. He's fairly tall, and though the hoodie makes it difficult to know for certain, you can still assess that he has a sturdy frame. Your mouth goes dry, and you can only hope that he doesn't see the nervousness brewing in you as you promptly conclude that you would definitely be outmatched in a purely physical fight.</p><p>The stranger hums, considering your question. “No, not at all.” He replies casually, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants. “It’s just dangerous to be out at night alone.” He starts to walk towards you, and though you remain right where you are, your fists instinctively clench by your sides as he casts a shadow over you. You try not to shiver when he leans into your personal space and whispers, “Especially for <em> cute </em> little things like you.” </p><p>You turn your head away awkwardly in an attempt to increase the distance between you two and give him a little laugh in response to his comment, but it sticks to your throat and the sound comes out forced. “Is that so?” you replied stiffly, slowly trying to inch yourself away from him.</p><p>“Yeah. There’s all sorts of people out there. You ought to be careful.” You think you see him smile in the light of the lamp that the two of you are standing under. The white light contrasts against the shadows that cross his face, and you’re hardly comforted by his attempt at a friendly expression. If anything, it only serves to contribute to the rapidly mounting dread you feel in your gut.</p><p>Your expression has barely changed, but you’ve broken out into a cold sweat and your heart is beating wildly against your ribcage as warning bells begin to ring louder and louder in your head. You don’t like where he’s going with this and you want nothing more than to end the conversation and be on your way.</p><p>“Well, don’t worry about me," you said, speaking a little too quickly, "I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” You bow politely, intent on leaving the scene as soon as possible. “I’ll be on my way then.”</p><p>However, you are stopped once again, this time because the stranger has reached out to grab your wrist as you try to leave. You stiffen at the sudden, unwelcome contact, and you’re certain your courteous expression has all but fallen from your face.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t be so hasty, <em> bunny.” </em> You scoff and incredulously whisper the pet name back at him, as if you couldn’t believe that he <em> just </em> said that to you, but he pays you no mind. “I can make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p>You immediately snatch your wrist out of his hold, ignoring the way his eyes narrow and how his smile drops. “I don’t think so,” you reply firmly, “I’ll be just fine, thanks.” You practically spit the last word at him and turn on your heel to try and walk away again, but you yelp as you are suddenly yanked backwards by your arm.</p><p><b>“Hey.”</b> His voice has suddenly taken on a dangerous edge, a potent warning laced into the single syllable. “I’m trying to do something <em> nice </em> for you. Now come with me and we won’t have any problems—”</p><p>His statement is cut short when the breath is suddenly knocked out of him as your free fist speedily connects with the pit of his stomach, your bodyweight supporting the force of the blow. Pain shoots through his body, and he struggles to breathe, gasping for air as he drops his hold on your arm.</p><p>You take that as your cue to get the absolute hell out of there.</p><p>The moment you are free, you immediately bolt off the lit path, trying to lose him in the darkness of the park. Adrenaline is coursing through your veins as you try to put as much distance as you can between you and your attacker. Blood pounds in your ears and you try your best not to make too much noise as you take in big breaths of air in your escape.</p><p>Fear and anxiety spike in your chest when you hear a pained but <em> enraged </em> roar and the sound of shoes that are not your own against the grass quickly gaining on you. You hear rage give way to a manic kind of laughter, and terror seizes your heart, throwing your head into disarray.</p><p>“That’s it, run, rabbit, <em> run! </em> It only makes me harder for you!” Your eyes widen at his words, a confirmation of his dubious intentions. “Let’s play, little bunny!” </p><p>A terrified wheeze escapes you and you push yourself to run all the harder. Your heart frantically thuds against your chest as you go through your options, but you are not afforded much time to think as you feel someone much larger than you tackle you onto the grass.</p><p>You cry out as you collide with the ground, and you’re quick to start scrambling to get up, but you’re held down by a larger, stronger body above you, trying to stymie your movements and keep you trapped.</p><p>You can feel his warm breath roll over your skin as he leans in close. “Aw bunny, you don’t get to leave so soon. I haven’t gotten to repay the favor yet.” </p><p>Pain and contempt tint his teasing words, and you growl back in response and frustration as you continue to struggle. “Stop <em> fucking </em> struggling already.” Big hands shoot out to grab your wrists, effectively keeping them pinned to the ground.</p><p>Your instincts kick in as you deftly maneuver and loop your left foot out from under him, swiftly sending it hard and fast into his cheek. He cries out, obviously not expecting to be kicked in the face, and stumbles back from the sudden impact. You don’t hesitate to clumsily pick yourself up off the ground to start running again, breath catching in your throat in panicked gasps.</p><p>Unfortunately, you’re more hurriedly staggering away than running now, legs shaky and throbbing with a dull pain from the previous collision, and you don’t make it very far. He recovers much quicker this time, and you’re sent crashing back into the dirt. You grunt with exertion as you grapple with your assailant for a short while, kicking and scratching at him.</p><p>You gulp in a big breath to scream, but one of his hands is quick to cover your mouth. However, it’s hastily retreated when you snarl behind his hand and viciously sink your teeth <em> hard </em> into the obstructing flesh.</p><p>“Agh! Fucking hell! Bitch!” In a movement too fast for your eyes to see, he quickly raises his other hand in the air and brings it down on your cheek, the harsh slapping sound echoing through the previously tranquil park. You respond with a startled, pained shriek that gets cut short by his hands sternly wrapping around your neck.</p><p>Choked sounds of rage and fear barely make it past your lips as he applies more force against your throat. Your hands scrabble to his wrists, nails scraping at the skin there, but your attempts to claw at him get weaker and weaker as you grow lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>When your hands slacken, he keeps a hand firmly around your throat while the other one goes to undo his belt. You barely register the sound of metal clinking, your mind miles away, but your eyes shoot open with fresh panic. Your will to fight is rejuvenated, prompting you to struggle once more. However, your resistance is inhibited when he tightens his hold on your neck again.</p><p>
  <span>In a few quick motions, you find your wrists facing each other and bound together tightly by a canvas belt and though you make a valiant effort to struggle against your confines, it’s futile. Funnily enough, this is the first moment where the both of you finally get to catch a breath.</span>
</p><p>However, you don’t stay quiet or restful for long, and in seconds you are already trying to buck off the man straddling you. You hear him growl in frustration, thoroughly fed up with your antics, and he delivers another brutal strike to the same cheek. You squeal, the stinging pain making tears well up in your eyes as you start to see stars from the force of the impact.</p><p>When he feels you go limp beneath him, he wastes no time pulling your top up, exposing the intricate black lace of your bralette to his eyes. He murmurs appreciatively, running a finger along the edge of the lace curving around your breast. </p><p>Though dazed, you squirm against him in defiance the moment you realize what he’s doing, only to be cut off by him harshly pinching and twisting your nipple through your clothing. You gasp sharply, voice suddenly keening at the unexpected pain and stimulation as your back bows off the ground.</p><p>He clicked his tongue above you scoldingly. “C’mon little bunny, enough of that shit. Don’t make me punish you again.” Your vision is blurry with tears and the stupor of being hit twice, but you can see the gleam of his tongue as it runs across his lips in the moonlight. “But you know, that isn’t a bad idea either.”</p><p>At that, he pushes your bralette up, exposing your bare breasts to the cold night air. You squirm under him, uttering a tiny squeak when you feel his warm mouth and his tongue lathing over your exposed nipples. He takes his time, rolling one between his fingers and sucking softly on the other and pressing wet kisses all over your chest. It’s an almost tender gesture and you can’t help but twitch and shiver, but the circumstances fill you with fury and disgust.</p><p>Humiliation settles heavy in your chest, and you try so hard to not give him anything, to stay quiet as he does this to you. As if he senses your silent rebellion against the pleasure he has to offer you, he gently takes one of your buds between his teeth, letting the points of his canines dig into sensitive flesh. </p><p>Your eyes shoot open at that, and you throw your head back and practically scream. Whether it was in surprise or pleasure, you refused to think about it. You grit your teeth and try to resist, but it’s no use when he’s practically ravaging your breasts with rough fingers and cruel teeth that leave a trail of dark hickeys that contrast harshly against your skin.</p><p>Suddenly, you shriek and seize up as you feel searing pain blooming on the top of your breast. You look down to the source, and you see his teeth sinking into your soft flesh. He releases it with a satisfied grunt, and his tongue darts out to lap up the drawn blood. You shudder at the feeling of the warm, wet muscle soothing the wound, a mixture of pain and pleasure reaching the crown of your head like a lightning current.</p><p>He licks his lips at you, savoring the taste of your life essence on his tongue. “Now we’re even.” he coos, voice dripping with condescension. You only glare at him through wet lashes and mutter ugly words under your breath. He chuckles at that, his fingers idly teasing your breast.</p><p>You try to squirm against him, but it’s no use; you’re bound and your head is still spinning from the second blow to your head. There’s a dull throbbing in your brain and you can’t think, much less fight back. What more, your brain buzzes with giddy pleasure, and you can feel a blush burning along your cheeks and ears, the unmistakable signs of heady bliss overtaking the logical parts of your brain and frying them to a crisp.</p><p>The sound of a zipper cuts through your haze, and if you had the energy, you would be so much more alarmed. However, in your current state, all you can do is try to weakly jerk away from him as he positions himself above your head and pulls out his hard, throbbing cock and thrusts it into your face.</p><p>You turned your head away in refusal. “Get that goddamn thing out of my face.” You try to snarl the words convincingly, but it only comes out as a subdued growl.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand roughly buries itself in your hair, and you wince as he tugs mercilessly on it and forces your face towards him again, jutting the head of his cock against your mouth and smearing precum on your lips. Unable to move but unwilling to give him any leeway, you clamp your mouth shut, pressing your lips together tightly. With an annoyed <em> tsk, </em> he reaches over with his other hand and pinches your nose shut, cutting off air.</p><p>Your eyes widen with shock and disbelief as your expression contorts in anger, and you search his face for something, anything. However, you are met with nothing but his smug, expectant smile as he oh-so patiently waits for you to do the inevitable. </p><p>You try to stall for as long as you can, but you don’t think you can hold it any longer; your lungs burn and the constricting feeling in your chest is unbearable. Big, fat tears of humiliation well up in your eyes as your brow creases in frustration and indignation, and you are left with no other options.</p><p>Your mouth opens with a <em> ‘puah!’ </em> sound as you take a deep breath to bring relief to your lungs, only for the man waiting above you to jam his cock past your lips and into your mouth.</p><p><em> “Mnfgh!” </em> Your scream of surprise is muffled by the girth of his cock as your lips stretch to accommodate him. He hisses and throws his head back as he holds you there, adjusting to the sudden pleasure of finally getting his cock in your mouth. The breathy chuckles he lets out send a shudder down your spine, and you want to close your eyes and pretend this isn’t happening.</p><p>However, the sensation of his cock erratically sliding in and out of your mouth and slickly gliding against your tongue is very much real. His thrusts are fairly shallow before he shoves himself further down your throat, making you whine in discomfort as you feel it push past your tonsils and against the back of your throat. You let out a muffled sob and you can feel tears rolling freely down your cheeks as you’re forced to take what he gives you.</p><p>“God, you look so fucking <em> good </em> like this.” You can hear him growling and grunting praises above you, but you close your eyes and try to tune it out, willing yourself to ignore him. However, your eyes snap open at his next few words.</p><p>“You looked so cute all night. I knew you’d look perfect with my cock stuffed down your pretty little throat. I couldn’t wait to ruin you.” He rasps a breathy laugh when he sees the confusion and dawning horror in your widening eyes as you realize exactly what he’s implying. “Bet all those fucks on the train or the club could only dream of doing this to you.”</p><p>Suddenly, his grasp on your head gets that much rougher, and he begins to fuck your face in earnest, hips pistoning against your face as he uses you for his own pleasure. “Your mouth feels so damn good, like you were made to suck my cock.”</p><p>Disjointed, muted squeals spill from your mouth as he savagely ruts into your throat with no regard for your comfort. Your cheeks are wet with tears and drool, and you can barely breathe. Your head feels floaty, and the situation you’re in feels surreal.</p><p>He lets out a snarl at the building pleasure that comes with fucking your tight little throat. “This mouth, these lips, this throat,” he snarls out in between thrusts, “They’re all mine now, you hear?” </p><p>You’re barely coherent as he speaks, body twitching and spasming as he continues to brutally use your mouth. Some far-off part of your mind starts to wonder when this will be over, and as if on cue, he finally pulls his cock out of your abused throat with a reluctant grunt.</p><p>The moment your mouth is free, you gasp and cough, trying to get yourself to breathe normally again. Your throat feels like it’s on fire, and your face is sticky with tears and spit. You want to just lie there and cry, but you jolt when you feel a pair of hands fumbling with the button of your shorts and zipping them open.</p><p>“As much as I’d like to cum in that tight little mouth of yours, I have something better for you, baby bunny.” The sound of the pet name is like poisoned honey and your eyes widen in alarm.</p><p>A high-pitched noise of terror leaves your throat. “Stop it! Cut that out!” you protest loudly, trying to kick at him. When he simply grabs one of your thighs and pulls it aside, you flex your muscles against him to resist, only for your panic to grow tenfold when you find that you <em> can’t. </em> A frightened whimper leaves your lips before you can stop it, and the man snickers as he yanks your shorts off in one swift tug, carelessly tossing them to the side.</p><p>You try to curl away from him, but once again his hands are on your legs and he pulls them apart. Once they’re open, he keeps one hand firmly on the inside of your thigh and slots himself in between your legs to keep them apart.</p><p>Unable to resist against him, you can only gasp and whine when he roughly cups your cunt, palm pressing hard against your soaked underwear. He lets out an appreciative noise, palming at your pussy through your soaked panties. “All this for me?” he murmurs lowly, “Your pussy’s soaked. What a sweet, filthy rabbit you are.”</p><p>You shake your head furiously, quietly cursing at him, which only makes him laugh. Your brow creases at the patronizing sound and you grit your teeth at him, but shame and humiliation burn on your face in a brilliant blush, giving away your feelings. You had been trying to ignore your growing arousal, to disregard the building heat and wetness forming in your panties. You didn’t want to have to confront the possibility of giving into this man in any way, even if unintentionally.</p><p>His touches grow more purposeful, his fingers stroking against the damp fabric. He notes your continued attempts at stifling your own moans and lets out a dark laugh. “Trying to pretend that you don’t want this? Fine by me.”</p><p>At that, he hooks his fingers into the netting of your stockings and unceremoniously tugs them apart, tearing your stockings at the crotch. The sound of fabric tearing makes your heart race and you hate how your pussy clenches on nothing at the noise alone.</p><p>“At least your pussy’s honest.” he comments bluntly, fanning the fire on your face. Now with no obstructions, he yanks at the crotch panel of your underwear, pulling it aside and letting the crumpled, sticky fabric bunch up at the seam of your thigh. He drags a finger up your slit, and you wince when it stops at your clit, the calloused pad of his finger rubbing deliciously against the sensitive bundle of nerves, relieved (much to your dismay) to receive some attention.</p><p>Pleasure shoots through you as he strokes your clit slowly, his eyes taking in your every little silent shake and twitch. “You sure like that.” he mutters hotly.</p><p>You try to scowl at him, but you falter when you see him smirking dangerously at you, his eyes glinting menacingly in the moonlight. His smile only grows when he notices the fight in you flickering out.</p><p>“Let’s see how long you can act tough then, little rabbit.”</p><p>Before you can say anything in response, he brutally shoves a finger in you, and you gasp and keen at the sudden intrusion. You writhe and thrash erratically, but he has a firm hold on you, and all you can do is take it. </p><p>He adds another finger, and you’re practically biting your lip to the point of drawing blood to keep quiet. However, there’s nothing you can do to stop the little noises that do spill out of your lips as his fingers stretch you out and rub up against your plush walls. </p><p>You hear him whistle before chuckling wickedly. “Still holding out on me, bunny? Your pussy’s practically sucking my fingers in, you know.” He adds a third finger, and his idle comment about him doing you a favor and needing to get you ready for him goes way above your already-frazzled head.</p><p>You finally let go when you feel his thumb rubbing against your clit in firm but languid circles. It’s too much and you can’t hold it anymore. There are too many emotions and sensations going through you, and the heat building in your gut is uncontrollable. </p><p>You sob as ripples of euphoria and relief wash over your overwhelmed body, and your cunt clenches on his fingers, coating him in your slick. The scream you let loose is undeniably one of pleasure, and the man who forced it out of you can do nothing but shiver with glee as he laughs, low and triumphant. He pulls his fingers out of you, and takes a moment to taste you on them.</p><p>When he’s done, his lips are gleaming with your release as he grins at you, eyes dancing with sinful intent. “There we go, that’s a good girl right there, good bunny.” You shudder at his praise, hating how good it sounds to your ears. “But we’re not done yet.”</p><p>You let out a short yelp as you’re flipped onto your stomach and forced onto your knees. You’re pushed down onto the ground, forcing your ass up into the air. You feel a hand pulling your panties to the side again and something blunt poking at the entrance of your exposed pussy. Still disoriented, all you can do is feebly whimper out “please” and “wait”, but your pleas go entirely ignored. </p><p>“I told you, I had something better for you.” he reminds you blithely, lining himself up at your entrance. You wiggle, whether in anticipation or trepidation, it was hard to say, but regardless your actions earn you a brutal slap to the ass that makes you cry out. “Stay still, bunny.” The command is harsh on your ears, and yet it sends an excited tingle rushing down your spine.</p><p>You tremble as he slowly enters you, whining at the feeling of his cock spreading you open. Your teeth clench as you take him in, the stretch agonizing and making you want to scream. He’s big and it fills you up, and you almost catch yourself being grateful for what he put you through earlier.</p><p>When he’s halfway in, he surprises you by suddenly snapping his hips forward. This time you <em> do </em> scream, not expecting him to enter you so abruptly or roughly. The sound of your shriek is music to his ears, and he lets out a low growl of approval before pulling out of you to ram himself back in.</p><p>It takes all of your willpower to hold onto what’s left of your senses when he grabs your hips and starts fucking you into the ground. The pace he sets is unrelenting and unforgiving, and the pain is starting to melt into a pleasure that threatens to break your mind into pieces. The only thing you can think of right now is his cock driving into you over and over again.</p><p>One hand leaves your hip as he leans over to raise your chest up off the ground, pressing his broad chest against your back and taking one of your breasts into his large hand, harshly groping and plucking at your nipple. You quiver in his hold, and it really dawns on you how big and broad he feels pressed up against your body. The thought alone makes your pussy clench.</p><p>You let out a squeak when you feel his nails painfully digging into your flesh and you try not to cry too much when you feel him rake his nails along the delicate skin. Fresh pain burns down your chest in ruthless lines, pain and pleasure knocking against your senses.</p><p>You shiver, feeling his hot pants against your ear, and you hear him chuckle breathily between grunts. “Fuck, you really liked that, didn’t you? Felt you tighten up. Dirty whore.” </p><p>He punctuates his statement with a stroke of his tongue up your ear before taking the tip of it between his teeth and biting down playfully. His husky laughter only grows when you squeal in response to the sudden stimulation and involuntarily slam your hips backwards into his. </p><p>“Cute, very cute, bunny,” he huffs out in appreciation, “But I think I’m gonna need you to settle down for me.” </p><p>He grasps your chin in his hand and you make a soft noise that turns into a garbled sound of confused surprise when you feel his fingers shoving themselves past your lips. You moan around him, your tongue struggling against the intruding digits that press oppressively against it.</p><p>Drool runs down your chin in sloppy, messy streaks, and some distant part of your brain thinks about biting down on his fingers. But when he snaps his hips against yours, forcefully hitting you in that delicious spot that makes your body quake with delight and leaves you wanting more more <em>more,</em> you just can’t.</p><p>You moan freely around his fingers, tongue lolling about as he gags you. Something in your mind shifts, and you begin to wrap your lips around his digits and suck on them lasciviously. You run your tongue against them, savoring the taste of skin. The voice by your ear groans, pleasantly surprised, and rewards you with a kiss on the ear.</p><p>“Oh fuck, <em> there </em> we go,” he grunts in your ear, “That’s a good girl, very good, bunny.” His voice is raspy and heavy with pleasure, and the sound of praise goes straight to your cunt. As if to reward you, his other hand reaches around and dips between your legs. Your eyes snap open as his fingers find their way to your swollen clit and start rubbing in a way that has you shaking.</p><p>You scream out as much as you can with his fingers in your mouth, releasing them from your hold as you opt to just moan around them as your orgasm hits you hard and fast. Intense waves of ecstasy consume your being, and you can do nothing but slur incoherently as your pussy spasms and clenches around his cock, coating him in your release.</p><p>He inhales sharply, as if the air has been knocked out of him, and his grip on you tightens. Even so, he fucks you through your orgasm, intent on drawing it out for you. When you begin to still in his hold, you hear him exhale shakily. Then, he pulls out of you and grabs your hips to flip you over. </p><p>You make a soft, pathetic noise as your back settles on the ground. Through wet eyes, you dazedly watched him take one of your legs in his hand and line himself up again, and could only gasp and moan as he roughly sheathed himself back inside of you. He lets out a deep groan at the feeling, relishing the feeling of your sensitive, wet walls fluttering around him, and starts driving into you again.</p><p>Oversensitive, exhausted, and throat raw, all you can manage are some high-pitched mewls and squeaks, inhaling sharply when his cock reaches deep inside of you with every thrust. </p><p>Your bound arms lie above you on the grass, your legs jostle about uselessly, your tongue is lolling out carelessly, and your eyes are glassy and unfocused as he chases his own pleasure, using you like a toy as you lie there and take it.</p><p>He grabs both your thighs and starts to press them towards your chest. You make a noise of discomfort, but ultimately offer no resistance as they’re pushed up against your chest. He murmurs a passing comment of praise, but whatever it was he said goes unheard when he angles himself deeper and starts rutting into you mercilessly, balls slapping against you.</p><p>“Gonna breed you, gonna fill this pussy up with my cum.” He practically snarls the words, and his grip on your legs tightens as he watches you, tears streaming down your cheeks, mouth hanging open lewdly, and the way the ribbon on your head bounces with his every thrust. “You’re gonna take it, little bunny. All of it. Every last goddamn drop.” He presses his chest up against yours as his hips piston faster, the sound of skin slapping filling your ears.</p><p>You cry out, whether in pain from being practically folded in half or the severity that he fucks you with combined with your sensitive state, you’re not entirely sure. He crashes his lips against yours in a brutal kiss, swallowing your every noise. You gasp when you feel him nip at your lip, allowing him to tangle his tongue with yours.</p><p>With a few final snaps of his hips, he finally buries himself in you to the hilt and you can feel spurts of hot cum gushing inside of you, one after the other. Electricity shoots through you at the feeling, and you seize up and cum around his cock again with a muffled whine. It’s weaker than your previous orgasms, but the overstimulation has your mind shattering, and you babble nonsense as your legs start to wrap around him to pull him closer.</p><p>His head shoots up and he groans as you pulse around him, spurring him to keep rutting into your sensitive, twitching hole. <em> “Shit, </em> fuck yeah, milk my cock. That’s a good little bunny.” He throws you a lopsided-grin, all teeth, and growls against your skin as he sees his own release through to the end.</p><p>After a few more weak thrusts, he goes still, panting heavily. He drops his forehead against yours, and you crack an eye open to look at him and moan softly. </p><p>He makes a noise of acknowledgement, leaning into press soft kisses to your face. “Sorry. I must be heavy.” </p><p>You hum in disagreement, unable to summon up the energy to do anything else. “S’okay, Hajime.” you manage to say, words still slurred and floaty. </p><p>Iwaizumi pulls out of you with a grunt and tucks himself back into his pants before immediately releasing your wrists from their restraints. He sits you up and has you lean against his chest, careful to not jostle you too much. Large, strong hands massage your wrists carefully and tenderly, checking for any injuries and soothing any sore or stiff muscles. Though the two of you had picked out a belt specifically for this kind of play, your wrists still ached all the same.</p><p>“That was amazing, you did great.” He speaks the praises softly into your ear, and his heart glows with affection when you drowsily giggle and rub your head up against his chest. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” he asks, concern clear in his voice.</p><p>You shake your head. “Nothing I won’t bounce back from.” A pause. “Did I hurt <em> you?” </em></p><p>He huffs a laugh. “I’ve definitely had worse. Still, that was a damn mean kick.” Iwaizumi grins toothily. “With chops like that, you oughta take up kickboxing.” </p><p>You whine apologetically, mumbling, “I warned you that I could get a bit crazy…”, but he shakes his head and presses a kiss to your head to dispel your worries, his laughter blowing puffs of air through your disheveled hair.</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s get you properly taken care of.”</p><p>You muster up enough strength to get up and make yourself decent with Iwaizumi’s assistance, and he makes sure to bundle you up securely in your jacket, both to keep you warm and to cover up most of the evidence of your dealings. </p><p>He takes care to fix up your ribbon for you, and though his fingers are a bit clumsy and the knot ends up a bit lopsided, you tilt your head and smile all the same for him, and his eyes glitter with endearment watching the ends sway adorably.</p><p>However, the moment you try to walk, Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and effortlessly hoists you up into his arms, bridal-style.</p><p>“Not a chance. I said I’d get you properly taken care of.”</p><p>You tiredly chuckle and settle yourself in his arms. “Okay, okay.” In his strong, sturdy arms, you find comfort and safety, and do not hesitate to snuggle up against him as he carries you home, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.</p><p>As the grass crunches beneath his feet, you sleepily mumble, “Love you, Hajime.”</p><p>He leans down to lovingly kiss the crown of your head. Iwaizumi’s chest rumbles with adoration as he speaks. “Love you too, my sweet, fierce bunny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a ride LOL I hope you all enjoyed it to the end ;W; I wanted to try my hand at something darker and different than what I usually write. But trust me! The mountains of fluff and ooey gooey sugar are coming back soon LMAO I still had a lot of fun writing this one, and found it to be a great experience.</p><p>A gigantic thank you to all the betareaders: Tina, Fox, Asellus, Vanille, AK, and Lia. This was something that was far out of my usual scope, so thank you so much for taking the time to help me with this piece.</p><p>This piece may be privy to edits or changes since there were some parts I wasn't sure about, but I think for now this is good to go!</p><p><b>Note: Don't use regular leather belts for bondage!</b> They can be good for spanking, but not for bondage. Regular leather belts can really hurt your wrists since they damage the nerves of your wrists (；´д｀)ゞ This is why I specify that a canvas belt is used in this scenario, since they are a little better suited for this kind of thing. And remember to have your wrists facing each other! Thank you Ari for these tidbits of knowledge! </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it, and please stay tuned for the aftercare! 💗💜💖💕🧡💓 It's fine to play rough with your bunny, but you have to take proper care of them! ( ⁎ ˃ ᆺ ˂)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a day of intense play, it's only right to take care of your baby bunny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pop quiz! Why did I write this chapter?</p><p>A.) I live for fluff.<br/>B.) I think it's a good idea to at least mention aftercare after hard scenes like the predator/prey play.<br/>C.) I made so many jokes during the writing of the main chapter that I decided "Wow I could turn all these dumb jokes into a chapter by itself."<br/>D.) All of the above.</p><p>If you chose the D, then you were right! Indeed I just wanted ooey gooey fluff, but also I just would not stop making dumb jokes while writing this thing. So please, settle in, get comfy, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he somehow manages to discreetly get the two of you home, Iwaizumi is quick to gently set you down on the couch.</p><p>“Wait here. I’ll get us both some ice.” he calls as he walks off to the kitchen.</p><p>You sleepily hum and throw him a thumbs-up, and though you want to doze off on the couch, you shake yourself awake to diligently wait for Iwaizumi’s return. You don’t have to wait long, as he returns promptly with two ice packs wrapped in cloth and holds one out to you.</p><p>“Here you go.” He hands you the pack carefully, and you accept with both hands. “I also drew a bath in the meantime, so be ready for that.”</p><p>You nod and press the pack to your cheek. “Thank you, Hajime. You really are the best.”</p><p>He smiles at that and settles down next to you on the couch, grunting as he does. “For real though, you really should consider kickboxing.”</p><p>You chuckle as you press the pack to your cheek. “Yeah, but if I did, then I’d be utterly unstoppable and you’d never be able to catch your prey.”</p><p>Iwaizumi considers you with a look, a dangerous glint flashing in his eyes as he growls, “Are you so sure about that, <em> little bunny?”</em></p><p>Though the sudden drop in octave makes you shiver, all you do is grin cheekily and make an “I don’t know”-type sound, giggling to yourself. He rolls his eyes, but still reaches out to ruffle your hair.</p><p>“Plus...it’d be kinda hot,” he mumbles, mostly to himself.</p><p>“Hm? What was that?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>You hum, considering his words, and then your face breaks out into a knowing grin. “You must have liked that kick then.”</p><p>He flushes and makes a face at you, eyes narrowing as your grin grows wider. “Why you…”</p><p>“Was I right?” you giggled, “I bet that’s the exact kind of thing to get a hot-blooded guy like you going.”</p><p>His free hand shoots out to grab your throat, though there is absolutely no force behind his grip. He merely just holds you by the neck and shakes you slightly as you laugh at his expense.</p><p>“Nooo, I’m sorry!” you jokingly protest between laughs, “We’re not playing anymore! No fair!”</p><p>Iwaizumi releases you with a sigh, and opts to flick you on the forehead. The little “gyah!” you squeak out goes ignored as he continues speaking. </p><p>“Whatever. I could look into it for you if you’re interested. I think it’d be good for you either way.”</p><p>“I might take you up on that. Sounds like fun, and anyways, I need the exercise.”</p><p>“Definitely. It didn’t take me long to catch you. Your stamina sucks.”</p><p>“Hey! To be fair, catching me was the point of it!”</p><p>He barks a laugh and the two of you chat on the couch for a little while longer before finally getting up to go wash up. Though the two of you had many other activities on your long checklist of aftercare, addressing the bruises on your faces had been the first order of business.</p><p>You both agreed that you would resume icing your faces later, as a bath sounded downright heavenly given your disheveled states.</p><p>When the two of you step into the bathroom, you both catch a glimpse of yourselves in the mirror. The swelling had reduced slightly thanks to the ice, but there was still a good amount left, and the areas where the two of you had stricken each other were noticeably reddened.</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at you in concern. “So...just checking again, I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” You chuckle fondly, and raise a hand to his undamaged cheek, stroking it with your thumb.</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine Hajime. It’s nothing I can’t handle, and nothing that I didn’t want.”</p><p>His brow creases in concern for the briefest of seconds before relaxing. “Alright, I trust you.” Another glance in the mirror, his eyes darting to your reflection before he puffs a laugh that escapes him before he can stop it.</p><p>You see it too, and start laughing wildly for the both of you. “Oh shit, we match!”</p><p>While Iwaizumi sports a mark from when your left foot caught him in the cheek, you realize that he had gone for your right cheek.</p><p>“We really are a pair now,” you joke, and Iwaizumi can’t help but chuckle a little bit despite his best efforts.</p><p>He coughs, trying to reset himself. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”</p><p>You grin and stick your tongue out. “Sure, Hajime.”</p><p>After that, the both of you are quick to undress, throwing like-colors into the washing machine and the rest into the hamper. The both of you had a good deal of dirt and grass stains to contend with, and you could only hope the washer would take care of it. You pause when you get to your tattered stockings.</p><p>You heave a sigh. “Alas, so it goes.” you remark dramatically, balling them up and tossing them into the trash.</p><p>“Hey now. You gave me permission to ruin those,” Iwaizumi interjects, “So you don’t get to complain.”</p><p>You laugh, remembering how the two of you built a literal list of <em> “Things Iwaizumi Hajime is Allowed to Destroy” </em> as a part of your arrangement. “Yeah, but I still get to be sad about my ruined clothes.”</p><p>“They weren’t that expensive.”</p><p>“No, but it’s the principle of the matter.”</p><p>“I said I’d buy you new ones.”</p><p>“Buy me at least 10.”</p><p>“10?! Why?!”</p><p>You grin slyly. “You’re bound to ruin the others too. Give yourself some extras to work with, you know?”</p><p>A beat of silence passes between the two of you.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Your smirk never wavers for a second.</p><p>Once nude, you eye yourself in the mirror, quickly assessing your overall condition. Aside from the blows you received to the face, you knew your chest would be a point of interest as well. </p><p>A quick glance already has you wincing a bit; angry red scratch marks extended from around the bottom of your chest and slightly down your ribs, and you sported a bloody bite mark on the top of your breast. </p><p>Upon further inspection, you’re relieved to see that you have no other major wounds, just a couple of minor bruises. You heave a sigh of relief to know that your knees, though banged up, were more or less protected by both your socks and the grass, sparing you from having skinned knees.</p><p>You see Iwaizumi’s brow crinkle with concern again, but you speak before he can. “Don’t. I told you, I wanted this. And anyways,” You step closer and place your hands on his chest, feeling his heart jump underneath your touch. “I liked it.”</p><p>He swallows before letting out a breathy “I did too.”</p><p>“I know!” you said, singsongy, and gestured downwards to his hardening dick. Iwaizumi sputters, but ultimately his embarrassment doesn’t last long as he herds you towards the shower nozzle.</p><p>Iwaizumi gestures for you to wash your hair first, but you take a look at his hands.</p><p>“Ah shit, babe.” He makes a noise of confusion, but recognition fills his eyes when he sees you take his hands, fingers thumbing over the red scratches and patches of broken skin that your nails left on his hands and wrists.</p><p>You knit your brows together as you inspect the damage you inflicted upon him. “Here, let me wash your hair for you.” The look on your face already tells him that you won’t take no for an answer and he sighs, but the sound is far from unhappy.</p><p>“Sure. I’d like that.”</p><p>Your face lights up at his answer alone, and you get to it. You gather up shampoo onto your hands and work it into a lather on his head. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and groans, thoroughly loving the feeling of your fingers scratching and scraping pleasantly along his scalp. Every now and again, you work your thumbs gently against his head, massaging him as you run your fingers through his hair.</p><p>When he lets out another appreciative rumble, you giggle. “Enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Mhmmm…” he hums back in response, unable to find words.</p><p>You inform him that you’re going to rinse, and he lets you. Once he’s done and is off to wash himself off, you set to working on yourself, leaning forward to avoid getting the suds in your wounds.</p><p>When you wipe your face with a towel, you open your eyes to see Iwaizumi waiting patiently for you.</p><p>“Here, let me repay the favor. I’ll take care of getting you clean.”</p><p>You consider telling him he doesn’t have to, but something in his soft expression tells you not to, and so you just nod and give him a grateful smile.</p><p>“Sure. Thank you.”</p><p>He’s careful not to irritate your injuries too much, watching your every twitch or hiss when the lukewarm water washes over your chest. You watch as he applies a mild soap to a soft washcloth, and you gulp. It was going to sting no matter how you looked at it, but still you sat there diligently.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks, washcloth in hand.</p><p>Though your mouth is set to a line and your brows are turned downward, you nod. “Ready.”</p><p>You hold your breath as Iwaizumi applies the washcloth to your chest. He works slowly and gently, taking care to avoid your wounds as best as he can and murmuring apologies to you when you gasp or when a look of discomfort crosses your face. </p><p>Iwaizumi is patient, letting you grasp his upper arm as he works, enduring the way your nails dig into him when something stings. Though he grunts in discomfort when you grip him tighter, he never tells you to stop.</p><p>Once your chest is cleaned up, he sets to work on the rest of you. His scrubbing motions grow a little firmer now that he’s no longer dealing with broken skin, but Iwaizumi is still careful with you, mindful of your sore and bruised body. </p><p>When he’s done with you, he peppers little kisses all over your face. “Good job, bunny. You took it well.” </p><p>The smile you give him in return is enough to make his heart gush with adoration, and all he can do is blush and pat you on the head before turning his attention to the ready bath.</p><p>He settles in before you do, shifting around to make room for you. Once he’s sure you’ll fit, you get in with him, hissing as the warm water splashes against your chest. You sit up a little to keep your chest out of the water, but still nestle up against Iwaizumi all the same.</p><p>Silence fills the room, and the only sound now is your gentle breathing and the occasional dripping from the faucet.</p><p>You break the silence when you feel Iwaizumi running his hands along the rest of your body, massaging you here and there. Little gasps of surprise and contentment fall from your lips, and you hum appreciatively, especially when he massages your thighs.</p><p>“Ooohhh, that feels <em> nice,” </em> you sigh lazily, “You really did a number on my legs, especially with that thing you did with my legs, against my chest. With the back of my knee. Uh, whatchamacallit...” </p><p>Your brow scrunches up in concentration as you try to remember what it was called. Iwaizumi raises a brow at you, wondering where in the world you’re going with this tangent.</p><p>“My kneepit! When you grabbed my kneepit and—”</p><p>Iwaizumi makes a noise of bewilderment. “Your <em> kneepit?” </em></p><p>“Yeah! Isn’t that what it is?”</p><p>His baffled expression only deepens. Technically, you weren’t wrong and he knew that, but it still felt weird to call it that. “Don’t call it that, oh my god.”</p><p>You frown. “Why not?”</p><p>“It’s just...weird.”</p><p>“Ehh? What, would you rather I call it by its proper anatomical name?” You grin at him as he continues to look at you like you’re crazy. “Damn baby, that was sooo sexy when you grabbed me by the popliteal fossae and pushed them up to my ch—”</p><p>Your dumb joke is cut short with a prompt pinch to your thigh. You squeal and jump as much as you can in Iwaizumi’s tight hold, water still splashing and threatening to go over the side of the tub.</p><p>When you settle down, you turn your head to glare at him. “Rude!”</p><p>He merely rolls his eyes at you. “Not my fault you’re saying weird shit.”</p><p>“It’s not weird! You know I’m right!”</p><p>“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean it’s not weird.”</p><p>You settle down and seethe a little, though Iwaizumi is quick to resume kneading your thighs while pressing soft, sweet kisses to the crown of your head.</p><p>Your pout only deepens. “No talk me. I angy.”</p><p>“Don’t pout by quoting that meme at me.”</p><p>“You and I both realistically know that you can’t stop me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs. “It’s true. You’re hopeless.”</p><p>You turn away from him with another huff, and he can tell you’re pouting. After a few moments of silence, he relents. </p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, baby. Don’t ignore me.” You still don’t turn your head. “Please?”</p><p>You grumble but acquiesce, and turn around to kiss him gently on the lips, which he happily reciprocates. </p><p>However, when he pulls away, he says, “But you’re right. It was sexy.”</p><p>You blink. “When I said popliteal fossa—”</p><p>“No, not that!” he interjects, incredulous. “Of course not that! I meant that position we were in!”</p><p>The bathroom echoes with your cackling. When the two of you settle down, it’s quiet again.</p><p>“I should just make ‘kneepit’ my safeword for next time. I bet that would make you limp in seconds.”</p><p>He pinches your thigh again.</p><hr/><p>After drying yourself off and putting on a pair of shorts, you’re sitting patiently on the couch, shirtless and waiting for Iwaizumi to come back with the first aid kit. </p><p>One of Iwaizumi’s jackets hangs off your shoulders to keep you warm while you wait, and your shirt lies folded on the table in front of you. You’re holding the ice pack to your cheek again as you scroll through your timeline until the sound of something being set on the coffee table gets your attention.</p><p>Looking up, you take in the sight of Iwaizumi in his natural habitat. He’s breathtaking, even if he’s only just wearing a pair of basketball shorts. </p><p>Actually scratch that, maybe that’s exactly why he looked so magnificent, what not with everything out on display: his thick arms, strong and sturdy-looking as usual, the delicious definition of his abdominals, the contours of his Adonis belt, his pectorals looking so shapely and delectable that they would make anyone want to put them in their—</p><p>“You know,” he says, interrupting your monologue, “Those comments would mean so much more if you weren’t being such a weird pervert about it.”</p><p>You stick your tongue out at him and giggle, dropping your narrator voice. “But you love it.”</p><p>He chuckles and shakes his head before popping the kit open and preparing some antibiotic ointment and bandages. “Dumbass. Alright, let me see.”</p><p>You sit closer to the edge of the couch and let him dress your wounds. You do your best to not wince as his gloved fingers apply the ointment to your injuries, and you bite back an involuntary laugh when his hands go down to address the scratches that reach your ribs.</p><p>Iwaizumi mutters praise under his breath when you squirm, assuring you that he’ll be done soon. Just as he promised, the final bandage is finally set in place and he pats the area softly.</p><p>“There. All done. You were a very good girl.” He removes the gloves and sets them on the table, closing the first aid kit before turning to you. </p><p>He’s met with the sight of you, now dressed in his jacket and holding your arms out pleadingly, eyes begging for him to pick you up.</p><p>A soft laugh escapes him, and he bends down to collect you into his arms. His heart flutters when you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs close around his waist to hold him that much closer to you.</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime.” He feels you peck him by the ear, and he grins.</p><p>Iwaizumi hums an affirmative, readjusting his grip on you so he can safely run a hand through your hair, scratching your scalp soothingly.</p><p>“You’re welcome, baby.”</p><p>“Bedroom please?” Your voice sounds sleepy. He can’t help but think it’s adorable, and his grasp on you tightens. “Wanna hold you.”</p><p>His smile grows wider.</p><p>“Anything for you, bunny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>₍ ᐢ. ̫ .⑅ᐢ ₎ Oh to be Iwaizumi's bunny, bundled up in his jacket and cradled in his big, strong arms ♥（*’∀’人）</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this little series. Remember, safe, sane, and consensual! Always remember proper aftercare, to communicate clearly with your partner(s), and always be sure to let your partner(s) know that you love them!</p><p>Once more, another big thank you to the betareaders! Taylor, Tina, Asellus, Fox, I owe you all my life and I am grateful for your help ;W;</p><p>I did my best to do my research for proper aftercare and first aid. If there are any mistakes or misconceptions, constructive criticism and critique are welcome! (・ω・)b</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>